


you’re the only one that matters

by hlukol



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Kissing, Talking, basically this is just a fill-in or whatever between the clips and stuff, hence the M rating, talking about insecurities and stuff, thats such a cute tag, there is a reference to getting off but no details
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:21:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22652434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlukol/pseuds/hlukol
Summary: "The way I feel about you," he whispered, "I've never felt like this before."Eliott closed his eyes completely and his smile widened, "Me neither."-This story takes place the weekend after Lucas and Eliott's reunion in episode 7.
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Comments: 9
Kudos: 95





	you’re the only one that matters

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoy!!!

**Friday March 8th**

They tried to stay quiet as they entered the apartment, not wanting to disturb the others, but failed miserably since they couldn’t stop giggling.

“Shh,” Lucas hushed and put his index finger over Eliott’s mouth. “We need to be quiet.”

Eliott pursed his lips, kissing Lucas’ finger, and giggled. Lucas tried giving him a stern look but ended up smiling instead.

“Stop,” he giggled. He moved his hands to Eliott’s chest, grabbing two fists of his shirt. Eliott leaned down as he leaned up and their lips met.

Eliott grabbed his hair and Lucas sneaked his hands under his shirt, making Eliott gasp and arch his back. Which in turn made Lucas strain his neck even more. They pulled away after a minute or two, breathing into each other’s mouths.

“Should we shower?” Eliott asked, “To get the worst of it off.”

Lucas nodded, “That sounds like a good idea.”

They stayed still, neither sure whether that meant showering together or not.

“Uh, you can go first,” Lucas said, taking a step back. “And I’ll go and get a towel for you.”

Eliott nodded and went to turn around but changed his mind and turned back to quickly kiss Lucas again. After a few pecks he pulled back and walked to the bathroom.

Lucas smiled as he looked at him walking away. When he was out of sight he started walking to his room, but realised that it technically wasn’t his room anymore and that Manon is currently sleeping in there. He sighed and walked to the living room instead. The couch was already pulled out and he figured that was Manon thanking him. He made the bed as he waited for Eliott to finish. When he was done, he sat down on the edge of it.

He looked at his hands, covered in paint, and smiled. Tonight actually happened. Eliott came back to him, or so it seemed at least. He knew he should’ve asked him more before kissing him. He should’ve asked him more before they started painting. But it was Eliott. He came back and he told him that ever since he met him he was the only thing that mattered. Hell, he was still with him. He knew he should’ve asked more, but he didn’t wanna ruin anything.

He was brought back to reality by a gentle knock on the bathroom door.

“Shit, towels.”

He went to the cupboard outside the bathroom, grabbing two towels, and then opened the door to the bathroom and got in, closing it behind him.

“Here,” he said and held out one of the towel. He pushed the shower curtain aside just a little bit so Eliott saw where it was.

“Thanks,” Eliott replied and sneaked his hand past the curtain to grab it.

“I put underwear and some clothes on the bed for you. Or, on the couch.”

Eliott wrapped the towel around his waist and stepped out of the shower. Lucas’ gaze fell down to his chest.

“The couch?” he frowned.

Lucas shook his head and looked up at Eliott’s face. “Yeah, uh, I had to give my room to Manon. So I sleep on the couch. Is that okay?” He looked down and picked at the towel still in his hands.

“Of course, that’s okay,” Eliott smiled. Lucas nodded and smiled, a little self-consciously. Eliott let go of the towel with one hand and put it on Lucas’ cheek, stroking his cheekbone. He leaned down and kissed him gently before pulling away, “I’ll go change and you’ll come after a few minutes, yeah?”

He nodded, “Yeah. I’ll be quick.”

Eliott smiled again and Lucas smiled back, genuinely this time. He walked out of the bathroom and Lucas took a deep breath when the door closed behind him.

He started undressing and got into the shower. He quickly got wet and rubbed in some soap, only focusing on getting the worst off. When he was done, he quickly dried himself with the towel and wrapped it around his waist as he left the bathroom. Eliott was sitting on the bed, clad in only boxers, and doing something on his phone. He looked up when he heard Lucas coming and smiled at him.

Lucas smiled back and went and got a pair of boxers. He picked them up and paused, glancing at Eliott and then back at his boxers and the towel.

“I won’t look,” Eliott said and covered his eyes with his hands.

Lucas chuckled. He let the towel drop and quickly put on the boxers.

“You can look now.”

Eliott removed his hands and opened his eyes.

“I’m gonna go hang up the towels,” Lucas said and grabbed both of their towels.

When he came back, Eliott was lying down. He got into bed as well, lying on his side and facing Eliott. He made sure the comforter covered them both. Eliott shifted closer, nudging Lucas’ nose with his own, making them both chuckle.

They both leaned in to kiss and it quickly evolved into something more. Eliott got up and straddled Lucas, holding onto his face as he deepened the kiss. Lucas moaned and grabbed Eliott’s hips, pulling him closer.

“Do your roommates usually come out of their rooms during the night?” Eliott asked.

Lucas shook his head, “No, they don’t. We’re good.”

“Good,” he smiled and kissed him again.

Lucas started moving his hands from Eliott’s hips to closer to his ass. Eliott pulled back to breath and Lucas took the opportunity to turn them around. He pressed Eliott down on the mattress, his legs spread to fit Lucas between them. He started kissing his neck and grinded down on him, making them both moan. Underwear was shredded and it got even harder to stay quiet.

“Fuck,” Lucas cursed. “We need to be quiet.”

Eliott nodded, “Yeah, yeah.”

He pulled Lucas closer with his arms to kiss him as his legs wrapped around Lucas’ hips. They kissed through it and when they were done, Lucas collapsed down on Eliott.

“I’m never gonna get used to this,” he mumbled. Eliott giggled and hugged him tightly.

“Me neither.”

-

After cleaning up and getting dressed again, they were back in bed. Lying face to face.

“Did you mean it?” Lucas asked quietly, tracing Eliott’s tattoo. It was slightly covered by paint but he remembered what it said from a few weeks ago. Life.

“Did I mean what?”

Lucas sighed and retreated his hand. Eliott was looking at him, eyes big and genuine.

“That ever since you met me, I’m the only one that matters?” he whispered, his words barely audible.

Eliott was quiet and Lucas closed his eyes, too scared to make eye contact.

“Yes,” Eliott whispered after a moment, quiet but sure, and Lucas’ eyes flew open. “Of course, I did.”

Lucas sighed again, this time in relief, and smiled widely. Eliott moved closer to hug him, resting his chin on his shoulder, the best he could. Lucas wrapped his arms around him too, lips pressed against his head. They fell asleep like that.

**Saturday March 9th**

“In conclusion, never cook ever again,” Lucas said as he downed his fourth glass of water to get rid of the horrible taste.

Eliott laughed, “It wasn’t that bad.” Lucas raised his eyebrows at him. “Fine. It was that bad.”

Lucas smiled and put down the glass in the sink. He walked over to Eliott, trapping him between him and the counter. Eliott looked at him curiously as he slowly put his hands on his hips, the skin to skin contact making them both inhale sharply. Lucas kept eye contact as his hands and arms continued around to Eliott’s back. He didn’t stop until their bodies were flushed against each other. Eliott was breathing heavily, hands gripping the counter he was leaning against.

“Aren’t you gonna hug me back?” Lucas asked, he meant for it to be teasing but it came out too quietly for that.

Eliott’s mouth twitched as he let go of the counter and cupped Lucas’ face.

“What if I kiss you instead?” he asked.

“That works too.”

Eliott smiled and leaned down, kissing him gently and close mouthed. Lucas opened his mouth to deepen the kiss and Eliott moaned in surprise. He ran his fingers through Lucas’ hair but they got stuck.

“Ow,” Lucas muttered.

“Sorry,” Eliott whispered. “They got stuck in the paint.”

“Right,” he chuckled. “How many showers until it’s completely gone?”

“I don’t know,” Eliott shrugged.

Lucas took a step back, “What? You don’t know? How can you not know?”

“I don’t know what kind of paint it was. It’s not like I bought it.” He smiled slightly.

“Why are you smiling?” Lucas asked, panicked. “It could be dangerous. I thought you knew it was safe since you started it.”

“Well, I didn’t know for sure, but like, it’s safe for us to use on a wall and when you paint you almost always get some paint on yourself and therefore it can’t be dangerous.”

“I guess,” Lucas said meekly. He lowered his voice, “But we got it in our mouths, and other places.”

“Why did you lower your voice?” Eliott asked, his voice also lowered. He smiled, “Are you embarrassed?”

“No!” Lucas exclaimed. “Or, I mean…”

“Because if you are, it’s kind of too late.” He walked over to Lucas and put his hands on his chest, stroking him slightly, “Because I’m pretty sure they already know, considering we’re both covered in dried paint.”

“I guess,” he said weakly.

“Let’s go to your room, yeah? Now that you’re allowed in there again,” Eliott suggested. Lucas nodded.

-

A while later, they were lying next to each other on the bed, both breathing heavily.

“That was really good,” Lucas said.

Eliott laughed and turned his head to face him, “It was.”

Lucas turned his whole body to the side and smiled at him. He stretched out his hand in Eliott’s direction on instinct but paused halfway, unsure whether it was okay or not. Eliott reached out and grabbed his hand, placing it on his chest.

“You can touch me,” he said.

Lucas slowly moved his hand further up on Eliott, dragging it against his neck as he continued to his jaw. He stopped to cup his face, stroking his thumb against his cheekbone. Eliott smiled and his eyes fluttered.

“The way I feel about you,” he whispered, “I’ve never felt like this before.”

Eliott closed his eyes completely and his smile widened, “Me neither.”

“You haven’t?” Lucas asked, confused. “What about…”

Eliott turned over and shuffled closer to Lucas to lean their foreheads together, “You’re the first.”

His lips twitched, “I’m the first for a lot of things apparently.”

Eliott looked him in the eyes and Lucas almost stopped breathing, “I told you. Ever since I met you, you’re the only one that matters.”

He stared at him for a while before whispering, “I still don’t know how to respond to that.”

Eliott giggled and put his hands on Lucas’ cheeks, “You don’t have to.”

Lucas leaned up and kissed him and Eliott immediately kissed back. They did that for what felt like hours but was probably only minutes. Eliott started slowing down their kisses after a while, until they stopped completely. Lucas tried to go back in but Eliott turned his head and leaned forward to stroke his cheek against Lucas’ and then bury his face in the crook of his neck. Lucas smiled and kissed his head and Eliott pressed himself closer.

“Do you wanna sleep?” he asked.

“No,” Eliott mumbled, “Can we just lay here a little? And then maybe get dressed and watch some tv?”

“That sounds good. That sounds really good,” Lucas replied. Eliott hummed and Lucas held him tighter.

-

It was a few hours later and they were both dressed and sitting on the couch. Well, Lucas was sitting, Eliott was half-lying on top of him sleeping. Music was playing quietly in the background. (He may or may not have recorded an Instagram story where he very quietly sang along to a specific song…)

Lucas was staring at him, had been for a while now. He knew it was a little creepy, staring at him while he sleeps, but he couldn’t help it. He just couldn’t believe he was there. Eliott, this amazing, beautiful boy, was sleeping on him, on his couch, in his living room, in his apartment. Not to mention he was wearing Lucas’ clothes. He’s not a light sleeper, which meant Lucas could play with his hair, stroke his cheeks, kiss his forehead, without him waking up. And he did, so many times.

He looked up as he heard someone walk. It was Manon, going to the kitchen. She smiled at them and Lucas smiled back.

“Would you like some tea?” she asked quietly.

“Yeah, thanks.”

“Of course. Should I make one for Eliott too?”

He looked down at him. He had been asleep for half an hour, so Lucas should probably wake him.

“Yeah, that would be great. Thank you,” he smiled at her and she nodded and smiled back.

He looked down at Eliott again. So peaceful, Lucas almost let him sleep. He took the hand that wasn’t wrapped around him and stroked his cheek.

“Eliott,” he said quietly, “You gotta wake up, baby.”

Eliott slowly opened his eyes, blinking a few times. When he got his focus back he looked up at Lucas. He smiled when he saw him and Lucas smiled back.

“Hi.”

“Hi. Manon is fixing some tea for us.”

Eliott smiled again—technically he never stopped—, “That’s nice of her.”

He shifted slightly so he was closer to Lucas, resting his forehead against his.

“I can’t believe you’re here,” Lucas whispered. He was looking at Eliott in amazement.

Eliott grinned, “I can’t believe I’m here either.” He closed the distance between them and kissed him.

They were interrupted by Manon putting down the cups of tea on the table. She smiled at them before saying, “Lucas has milk in his tea but I don’t know what you have so it’s just tea.”

“Without milk is fine, Manon, thank you,” Eliott smiled. She nodded and smiled again before leaving. Eliott leaned forward and picked up their cups, handing one to Lucas. They smiled shyly at each other—like some kids with a crush—as they drank their tea.

After a few minutes Eliott furrowed his eyebrows, “Did you call me baby when you woke me up?”

Lucas turned red, “Uh, yeah. I’m sorry, I won’t do it again if you don’t like—“

“I like it,” Eliott interrupted him, “Love it, actually.”

“Okay, good,” Lucas said. He smiled and looked down at his cup, but looked up at Eliott again pretty quickly.

-

“Eliott,” Lucas said quietly. It was night now and they were in bed. They had changed position many times but right now Eliott was lying with his head over Lucas’ heart.

“Yeah?” he answered, just as quietly.

“Are we boyfriends?”

Eliott tilted his head up to look at him before moving up to lay beside him.

“If you want us to be,” he said, he then lowered his voice to a whisper and added, “I want us to be.”

Lucas sighed and relief washed over him.

“Me too,” he breathed out.

Eliott leaned in closer, pausing when his lips almost touched Lucas’. Lucas opened his mouth, expecting to be kissed, but instead Eliott just smiled. When he realised Eliott wasn’t gonna kiss him he huffed and grabbed his hair on the back of his head and closed the gap between them himself.

**Sunday March 10th**

“You know how you said, or I was the one who said it but you confirmed it, that I was the first for you in a lot of ways?” Lucas asked.

Eliott nodded.

“You’re the first for me in every way.”

Eliott opened his mouth but then closed it again, furrowing his eyebrows.

“I’ve seen you kiss people, though,” he said, confusion present on his face, “Or, girls.”

“The first who counts.”

When Eliott stayed quiet, Lucas lost a bit of his confidence and sat up, wrapping his arms around his legs and hiding his face in his knees.

Eliott sat up too and Lucas felt warmth cover his side. He rested his chin on Lucas’ shoulder.

Lucas raised his head but kept his eyes closed, “Sorry.”

“Don’t apologise,” Eliott shook his head. “What are you afraid of?”

He took a deep breath, “I just, uh, I feel a little inexperienced. Too inexperienced.”

Eliott gently poked his cheek with his nose and Lucas huffed out a laugh. He opened his eyes and was met with Eliott smiling at him.

“Me too.”

“You’ve had a girlfriend,” Lucas raised his eyebrows. “For years.”

Eliott hummed, “Well, I told you I've never felt like this before. That makes this new, which makes me inexperienced, doesn’t it?”

“Yeah, I guess,” he said, but frowned slightly. He looked down at his hands, “But, it was still a relationship. Maybe a different one but you’ve still experienced it, you’ve had real feelings for a person who had real feelings for you. You kissed, you had sex, you did relationship things. I haven’t, Eliott. I’ve been in two relationships, and not because I wanted to, but because I felt like I had to. You’re the first person I’ve kissed that I actually liked kissing. You’re the first and only person I’ve had sex with.”

Eliott stroked his arm, “Okay. I can’t understand completely, but believe me when I say that I’m just as terrified and excited about this as you. Because you are excited, right?”

“Of course, I am,” Lucas scoffed.

“Good.” Eliott smiled. “Can I kiss you now?”

Lucas smiled too and turned to face him, letting himself be pulled into a kiss.

-

Eliott pulled back, “And you’re perfect at sex, by the way.”

Lucas just smiled and shook his head before pulling him back in.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! i hope you liked it. do please share your thoughts if you have any!! :)


End file.
